A Moment of Weakness
by DelphiDelphox
Summary: On an unusually peaceful day in Ikebukuro, Shizuo comes face to face with Izaya, only... Something's different. Izuo oneshot. Smut. This was written for practice. The title is a pun.


**Hi! This is my second fanfiction and for this one I decided to use a plot I have not seen anywhere, surprisingly. I hope this turns out ok.**

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima was making his way through the streets of Ikebukuro on his way home. It was getting late, he had the day of work so he had been wondering around aimlessly all day bored out of his mind. At this point he'd probably would have been _happy_ to see Izaya just so he'd have something to do. It was a peaceful day, however, no idiot had bothered him trying to fight him or anything. Well, it _was_ peaceful…

"IIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAA" The brute bellowed at the sight of a familiar man. All of a sudden he thought that he was stupid to want to see this man as rage swirled and bubbled up inside of him.

"Shizu-chan~ how good to see you! How are you this beautiful day~" Izaya chimed with a smirk.

"How dare you come back to Ikebukuro you flea!" Shizuo roared, reaching out toward a stop sign to his side before ripping it out of the ground-

 _Huh?_

He tugged at the sign again.

 _?_

He tried to move the sign again. But the stop sign didn't even budge.

Shizuo examined the sign, there was nothing special about it, had someone placed road signs in Ikebukuro that were made of unbreakable materials or something?

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? Aren't you going to throw that at me?" Izaya sung, notably confused himself, but still wearing a smirk.

Shizuo decided to switch tactics, instead moving towards a vending machine placed beside an alley and attempting to lift that to use as a weapon instead.

 _!?_

That wouldn't budge either.

What was going on?

"Hey, Shizu-chan, stop being so boooriiiing" Izaya said over Shizuo's shoulder, standing right behind him.

The blond jumped. When had Izaya got there?

"You flea!" He shouted as he threw a punch towards the raven.

Izaya caught the punch.

Both men stared at Shizuo's fist held in Izaya's hand.

"The hell…?" Shizuo muttered before trying to punch the wall instead.

He grimaced at the pain but noted the wall didn't even crack.

"Have you… Lost your strength?" Izaya questioned, a confused smirk spread across his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU DAMN FLEA!?" Shizuo practically screamed at the informant.

"What did _I_ do? I did nothing Shizu-chan! I'm as lost as you" Izaya responded, holding both hands up as to try to prove his innocence or something.

"Then explain this" The blond said, pointing towards the wall as if it was evidence for his apparent loss of strength.

"I don't know! Maybe it was free trial or something?" The raven smirked at his own joke.

"Don't fucking joke!" Shizuo shouted.

Izaya appeared to be in deep thought before an idea seemed to hit him, crimson eyes gleaming and his already established smirk widening into a creepy grin.

He turned to look down the alley before scanning the street they were standing in, noting how empty it was, all while Shizuo stood helplessly trying to figure out what was going on.

This would have been the perfect time to kill Shizuo, if Izaya hadn't been plotting something else.

The informant grabbed the brute by the wrist and dragged him into the alley.

"The fuck are you doing, flea?" Shizuo questioned the shorter man who merely looked back at him with a creepy face. "What are you planning?" He inquired, noticeably put off by the look on Izaya's face.

"I'm getting revenge for all the times you hurt me, Shizu-chan, I'm going to make you _cry_ "

Yep, the flea had obviously lost it. Shizuo Heiwajima doesn't cry and _revenge_? The flea was obviously on something.

Izaya pinned Shizuo to the wall, the blond caught off-guard by his inability to fight back before Izaya smashed their lips together.

 _What the fuck!?_

Shizuo tried desperately to force Izaya away from him but the raven was stronger than he thought.

The ex-brute tried his best to force the informant off of him but it was Izaya who broke the kiss. "What's wrong Shizu-chan? Not strong enough to fight back?"

Shizuo nearly exploded with rage. What the hell was the flea thinking? How was kissing him supposed to make him cry? Wait…

The raven stared at Shizuo with playful eyes, eyes that told the blond that Izaya was planning something bigger, something worse.

Shizuo didn't know what was going through Izaya's head until he felt a leg between his own, rubbing against his crotch.

"What the fuck!?" Shizuo screamed, attempting to throw Izaya away but only causing himself to fall to the ground against the wall.

Izaya knelt in front of Shizuo and placed both hands on either side of the taller man's head, bringing their faces unbearably close. His knee rubbed against Shizuo's crotch again causing the blond to jolt.

"S-Stop!" Shizuo begged. This couldn't be happening. Not _this._ He didn't have the strength to fight back.

"Not until you cry, Shizu-chan" Izaya responded, unzipping Shizuo's trousers and wrapping his hands around Shizuo's length.

"Ah!" the blond shuddered. Izaya's hands were cold. "P-please" Shizuo continued to beg, turning a deep red and looking away, Izaya's intense stare was making him feel uncomfortable, especially with his face this close.

Izaya began pumping Shizuo without any warning causing the debt collector to shudder and let out muffled moans as he covered his mouth with his hand. "Nnng… Izaya… Please stop…" Shizuo pleaded but Izaya merely ignored him, picking up the pace instead and relishing in the way Shizuo jolted and groaned under his touch.

"You're so sensitive Shizu-chan~" Izaya teased as he bent down and licked at the tip causing the blond to gasp.

"S-Shut up!" Shizuo spat, burning a deeper red form a mix of pleasure and embarrassment. He had to admit, Izaya was making him feel good- Wait, _NO._ This was wrong. This did not feel good- _Ah!_

Izaya placed his mouth around Shizuo's tip, his tongue flicking at the slit before swallowing him whole until the tip hit the back of the raven's throat causing Shizuo to let out a deep, erotic moan which surprised both men. Izaya chuckled which sent shivers of pleasure up Shizuo's spine before starting to suck.

Shizuo looked down to see Izaya's head bobbing up and down, giving him pleasure when suddenly Izaya stopped and sat up.

"W-why…?" Shizuo started, looking at the informant with glazed eyes.

"What? Do you want more? You naughty boy~" Izaya giggled, this was _such_ a good idea, Shizuo's reactions were so entertaining~

Shizuo lunged at Izaya with a punch only to be thrown back at the wall.

"Ah ah ah! Naughty Shizuo, behave yourself or this is going to be painful" Izaya warned, holding out his knife at Shizuo. "You know this is pretty exhilarating, being in control of the monster of Ikebukuro, you wouldn't want to ruin my fun, would you?" Izaya asked, placing his knife within reaching distance and pulling Shizuo trousers and boxers down to his knees.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shizuo screamed, blushing bright red.

"I told you, _I'm going to make you cry"_ Izaya explained.

Izaya pushed Shizuo down a bit before lifting his struggling legs over his shoulders. "Ah, don't fight Shizu-chan, or this is only going to hurt"

"SHUT UP YOU FLEA-" Shizuo started before two fingers were forced into his mouth. Shizuo sucked at them reluctantly, finally starting to give up.

When Izaya was convinced his fingers were wet enough he took them out of Shizuo's mouth, leaving a trail of spit between them.

He placed his fingers at Shizuo's entranced before shoving them in without warning causing the ex-brute to gasp and writhe is surprise and pain.

"Relax, Shizu-chan, relax. It's going to hurt whether you do or not but if you relax it'll be easier to put it in" Izaya 'reassured' the blond, scissoring and stretching the blond until he was happy he was loose enough.

At this stage Shizuo was a panting, moaning mess. He was furious at himself for getting pleasure from this but Izaya hands just felt _so good._

"I've barely touched and just look at you. You're enjoying this aren't you?" Izaya inquired, earning a glare from the blond's mocha eyes.

Izaya unzipped his trousers and positioned himself between Shizuo legs. Izaya thrust all of himself into Shizuo, watching Shizuo's reactions with piercing, crimson eyes. His smirk widened when he felt the ex-brute shudder and twitch around him.

Without giving much time for Shizuo to adjust to him Izaya started moving, making the man beneath him wince in pain, the tears he had been so eager to appear starting to form in the corner of Shizuo's eyes.

Shizuo couldn't contain his moans as Izaya slammed into his prostate with each thrust. The blond wrapped his arms around Izaya and clawed at his coat as if that would alleviate the pain and pleasure he was feeling.

Shizuo came hard across his and Izaya's clothes, tightening around the informant sending him over the edge as well, the spreading heat inside of him causing him to shiver.

Izaya looked down to see the forming tears had fallen down his cheeks and grinned at his victory.

Izaya stood up to clean himself off and started to walk back towards the street.

"Thank you, IIIIIZAAAAYAAA" came a voice from behind him.

"Huh?-" Izaya turned around to come face to face with a flying pole. Izaya quickly dodged it before sprinting away. _I wasn't expecting that to fix him, I was hoping he'd stay like this…_

"Oh well, today was fun, let's do this again, Shizu-chan~" Izaya chimed.

" _FUCK NO_ " Shizuo screamed. "NEXT TIME I'M TOPPING"

Izaya snapped his head back to look back the blond. _Did I just hear that right?_ Next thing he knew, his face had come into contact with a vending machine.

Shizuo lifted out the blacked out raven by the hood with a smirk of his own.

It was his turn to have some fun.

* * *

 **Well, that's it. I wrote this for practice more than anything but it didn't turn out too bad, so I decided to upload it. I've never seen Shizuo losing his strength being used as a plot before which is quite surprising actually.**

 **Anyway, I better get back to coming up with ideas for future fanfics.**

 **Bye for now~ 3**


End file.
